


【米flo米】雷蒙大道的可爱儿女们

by moi_juejue



Category: Mozart L‘opera rock
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moi_juejue/pseuds/moi_juejue
Summary: 她们穿着吊带蹲在阁楼里分享核桃蛋糕和蒜油，靠着另一个蜷缩着吸烟。烟、香水、洗洁精、颜料、药和食品的味道挤在狭小的住所。是的，这也是大家格外喜欢她们的原因。姐妹们是有涵养的：比外面的小小姐聪明懂事得多。她们不仅能读懂文字，又美妙的声音和灵活的双手，还懂得生活艺术，肢体美学和生存的诀窍。
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo, Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe, Others/Mikelangelo, others/florent mothe
Kudos: 8





	【米flo米】雷蒙大道的可爱儿女们

**Author's Note:**

> *很早开始写的 居然和风俗店不谋而合。  
> *乱世佳人。（乱世名妓）  
> *烂。很烂。辣眼。

世界很糟糕，满是讨厌的官佬儿，暴发户，流浪汉和醉鬼：在毒辣辣的沉闷灰色里夹持你的快乐。生活不顺，备受煎熬，被事业抛弃，被女人作贱。毒辣心肠的、阴晴不定的、虚伪造作的，都是一路子货色，抽着烟，或者吃着德国的脆壳巧克力要求您的甜言蜜语，这当然是一种错误；那些漂亮的小外套、项链和阳伞还都是您买的呢。为女人痛苦抓狂，想要开始新生活，渴望着享乐和发泄或者生活不如意的时候，就来雷蒙大道好了。酗酒、抽烟、赌博是这里的砖头，垒起来的路又长又漂亮，漂亮的姑娘们会穿着颜色鲜艳又挑逗的吊带裙装在路边吸烟招揽您。漂亮的女人们就像花花绿绿的床单一样躺好等您，各个都像灯丝一样火辣。你能在生活里得到吗？得了吧……您还在被谁践踏着呢。规则、礼节、体面还是金钱，没有德国巧克力和钻石项链就免谈吧。您愿意的话，可以去雷蒙大道的酒馆，只要付买巧克力二十分之一的价格，你就可以得到莉丝的招待，她不仅体力好还奔放。虽然比不上洛朗，毕竟她的胸型足够漂亮但是不够丰满；但是她离职了，也请不回来不是吗？而且莉丝更便宜。如果你负担不起莉丝也没有关系，还有更便宜的，不见得比莉丝差。不试试，谁又知道呢？不过得提醒您，酒馆总归是没那么干净，特别是卫生嘛……为了方便您也就忍忍算了。  
电影院那边有杜塞姐妹们，她们会坐在前排的位置招揽客人，穿着艳俗的衣服，甚至还要你给她们买点心和饮料。不过她们的确是比莉丝那帮人漂亮很多；您也知道，人一旦漂亮起来，就有了资本了。是的，女人这么说，男人们也这么奉承得不亦乐乎。不过叫我说，这街上最招人喜爱的，一定就是那对可爱姐妹花了：弗洛朗和米凯莱，小旅馆的天使姐妹。她们晾在小旅馆的感觉内裤和胸罩还经常被花不起钱的穷小子偷去意淫，躺在别人见不得光的柜子里粘着精液。在米凯莱和弗洛朗上街去看电影的时候，男人们都会不由自主地回头去看。如果那天播着费雯丽的电影，米凯莱甚至会高兴得同时接待好几位客人。如果大家喜欢的话，甚至可以在座椅上干起来，怕弄脏椅子的话就逼着她夹好；夹不住了也没关系，命令她把它舔得干干净净。看吧，没有什么比温暖的小姐妹更让人开心了。  
弗洛朗不喜欢在电影院里干事儿。但是大家也喜欢弗洛朗。她实在是害羞乖巧得让人高兴。她不仅在骑着别人时夹紧腿，还用手指在红扑扑的脸上拨弄着碎发。享受着她的男人们迷恋着处女般害羞的态度，迷恋处女般胆怯又小心目光，迷恋她肉感的躯体，像幼熊扭动着圆乎乎的屁股，用试探和祈求润湿着夹着的东西，小心翼翼地服侍客人。年纪大的客人们简直因此满足了自己的败坏伦理。至于米凯莱，她简直就是这里的传奇。这里的大家都听过她的名字。米凯莱那对生得又大又圆的眼睛在睫毛后面闪闪发光，金发的发根露出棕色，是她并没有看上去那么乖巧的证据。鼻子小巧高挺，嘴唇湿润又柔软。男人们都说她吸走了他们的魂，不管是她的音容笑貌还是紧致的屁股和小嘴；有人说米凯莱曾在一个晚上把自己献给八个男人，她的下面被阴茎塞满，舔射每一个男人。他们扒开她下面粉嫩的唇，她热乎乎的淫肉夹住她骑着的阴茎和尺寸可观的玩具，在男人一次次深入中夹紧屁股，像骑马一样在阴茎和肉体上起起伏伏，颠簸着吃下更多。  
漂亮的姐妹，不在乎生活是多么恶心的东西，男人们是多么肮脏，被满足的欲望就像金钱碰撞的声响。为了钱，为了生活，为了活着。她们的清脆声音就像戒指碰撞的声响，身体就像纸钞一样柔软。好姐妹弗洛朗和米凯莱虽然一点也不一样，但是男人在抚摸弗洛朗的时候，也有男人在抚摸米凯莱；扒手偷走弗洛朗的内衣，他会再来偷走米凯莱；当弗洛朗张开大腿的时候，米凯莱也卖力地骑着阴茎。  
她们熟悉客人们，也熟悉彼此。柔软的胸部，灵活的嘴，湿漉漉的淫肉和紧致的屁股，姐妹们都有着她们富足的财产。弗洛朗熟悉米凯莱就像米凯莱熟悉弗洛朗一般。她们知道彼此最喜欢的点心，最喜欢的客人，最深处的小秘密。她们熟悉彼此的身体：有的时候是米凯莱和弗洛朗，有的时候是弗洛朗和着她，她们学会给另一个清理、泡茶，歌唱着清洗爱液满满的内衣，帮忙取出插得太深的玩具，帮着另一个在接待前达到最佳的状态，粉红色的爱心和毛毛抖动着竖起。她们穿着吊带蹲在阁楼里分享核桃蛋糕和蒜油，靠着另一个蜷缩着吸烟。烟、香水、洗洁精、颜料、药和食品的味道挤在狭小的住所。是的，这也是大家格外喜欢她们的原因。姐妹们是有涵养的：比外面的小小姐聪明懂事得多。她们不仅能读懂文字，又美妙的声音和灵活的双手，还懂得生活艺术，肢体美学和生存的诀窍。想要快乐不用学会阿谀奉承，甚至不需要多少钱。  
人们把她们放在一起，欣赏她们就像雏鸟一样互相小心翼翼地亲吻着，抚摸着。男人从后面插入，米凯莱和弗洛朗哭着说着不要，但是紧紧抱住彼此，蹭着刮得干干净净的私处，姐妹的乳头摩擦着，在被迫交和的过程抖动着，然后各自被掰过头去含好男人的阴茎。  
在每晚睡前，米凯莱在弗洛朗的额头上吻了吻，拨开他的碎发，欣赏着他通透明亮的眼睛，门帘像麻雀一样喳喳，被过道的风吹得相互碰撞，在静谧的凌晨掀起一阵响。她低下头去，把脑袋搁在弗洛朗的颈窝，拉过她的手，贴在自己的胸口，“我最爱你。”她说。弗洛朗感受到柔弱的心跳在振动她的胸腔。她抬起头，似懂非懂地看着她，不明白这难以理解的柏拉图式爱；“我最爱你。”米凯莱还是这么说。  
世界很糟糕，爆炸的灾难，膨胀的欲望，粉碎的快乐。在这里她们掌握着变得快乐的秘诀。用彩色的裙装，抹上亮粉的妆，尖头鞋和叮当作响的链子，她们掌握着最深处的秘密。谁也想不到灰蒙蒙的雷蒙街是天堂的短暂出入口，垒起的欲望就像她们的装束一样，即使是白色和黑色，也是色彩斑斓。没有困惑，没有计谋，没有虚荣，也不用像乌拉诺斯一样把一个又一个孩子塞回盖亚肚子里，只有漂亮的姑娘们，彩绘指甲、剥下的胸衣，还有硬币的叮当噪声。冲，冲，男人们说，他们是发了狂的野兽，年轻的狮子和熊，年老的牛，冲像伊甸园窄小又温暖的入口，喊着口号。  
漂亮的小姐妹像是被精液和淫欲浇灌的神明，由生殖器化的维纳斯，生在灰蒙蒙的街区里俘获一个又一个灵魂，以张开腿抬起臀的姿势吃着阴茎将男人们征服。熏香、烟雾和热液的腥臊就在她们体香、桌布和洗得发白的内衣间涌动。不需要巧克力，不需要甜言蜜语，不需要姣好容貌和完美教养，甚至不需要多么粗壮的阴茎就能在这破旧肮脏的床上深入伊甸园的入口，那些湿润热情的美景能像抹布一样清洁世界的恶心糟糕。  
小姐妹该永远在一起的；钻石珍珠装饰生活，吊带清洁剂粉饰淫欲——可惜，您也知道雷蒙这里的房子不怎么好，环境也是有欠干净整洁——特别是管道和煤气，您也知道，干净的水很贵，大家也都负担不起装那么结实的阀门和管道，所以，意外嘛……有的时候避免不了……  
弗洛朗就是煤气中毒死的。嬷嬷找到她的时候她正摊在浴缸里，洗了一半的内衣挂在把手上，带着精液的一缸水从浴缸边缘溢出。他已经没入了这只像大锅一样破旧的缸，水顺着脏斑、裂纹一滴滴淌到地上。  
消息传得很快，在那个星期日，人们都来看了。甚至有男人女人们聚集到这旧楼就为一睹平时不花钱见不了的芳容和身体。丰满的身躯在水中泡得发白，更显柔软、可爱，可怜的年轻人就像睡着了一样躺着，头发湿漉漉的。水已经转凉，她优雅漂亮的脖子就像天鹅一样弯成了不可思议的弧度。在她胀开腐烂之前被麻利地处理好了。  
“神圣的星期日”在那天诞生。男人们等着她，和她诉说自己的挫折和苦恼。米凯莱在这一天会为每一个陌生客人的坏消息流下眼泪。她会痛苦地喘息着，仿佛在忍耐着什么，为和自己毫无关心的悲剧哭泣，完全地接受一切。她悲伤又柔软的阴道紧紧吸着塞进来的东西，男人抓着她的屁股，一次次撞击着，他们把阴茎塞进她嘴里，顶到她干呕眩晕，但是她从来不抱怨，把不同的人的精液咽下去；她做得很好，甚至比弗洛朗还好。“湿答答的小婊子……”男人们插进来的时候这样赞美着她，她半闭着眼睛，头被掐着，眼泪从下巴低落，顺从地吮吸着，跪着，湿漉漉的淫水淌下来，淌到她和她曾经一起躺过的地毯上，直到自己又被堵上。“啊……嗯啊……”为了释放，为了自由，然后又被塞得鼓鼓胀胀。  
她被钉在阴茎上，像暴雨中的植株一样被任意摆布，有人说她流出来的东西有两大汤匙；有人说血和精液都从她的腿间留下，她却仍然在请求更多；有人说她那双眼睛失去了光芒，睫毛下一片空洞；还有人说她彻底把自己交给了性欲，这让她显得更为美丽漂亮。  
所以……雷蒙大道就这样失去了一个女儿，也许是两个。有人说米凯莱还活着，有人说她死了，死在旅馆的后面，不着寸缕。好了，不要心伤了，不要觉得惋惜了；如果您要来，还有更多的人可以招待您，特别是莉丝那儿来的新姑娘，可以给您半价——  
说实话，漂亮的小姐妹，也不过是雷蒙大道的可爱儿女们中不值一提的两位罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉浪费了你生命里几分钟。


End file.
